The Unseen Reminiscence
by NekoEcho
Summary: A normal student boy ends up meeting a mysterious girl and ends up going through a whole new adventure to places they never knew it exist in their planet, trying to find out a hidden tale about the crystal they both had.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It was the beginning of the weekend.

Cloud yawned as he walked out of his last class and looked around at everyone that was nearby. People were walking home, groups of friends laughing, families meeting each other with a smile.

Cloud blinked as he checked his phone and started heading toward the large store on the other side of the city. Many people have gathered up near the store mumbling and whispering to each other as they saw a young girl with red hair inside the store which no one ever saw before.

Scarlet was the name of the girl, wearing a cape and a short dress under it. She turned around and noticed all the people glaring and staring at her. She slowly pulls the Cape's hood over her head and walked out quickly and suddenly bumped into a young guy and her hood slid down showing her beautiful hair ," ugh... Sorry" she said before quickly pulling the hood on and went on her way. "Huh?" he took a step back to keep his balance, after bumping into the person. He stopped for a moment and noticed the girl's hair.

"Hm, haven't seen you before..." And then the girl was off again, before he could react. He then blinked for a few moments and reached into his pocket, pulling out something that looked like a blue rock.

It was glowing.

He looked from the blue stone to the girl that was moving away and his expression turned serious.

He still hadn't gone to the store, but there was no time. There was something different about this girl. He had to find out.

Checking once more the glow of the small rock, he made his way through the crowds and began to follow the caped girl. She hardly managed to escape the crowded street and thought about finding a place to hide herself in until people stop stalking her.

She quietly walked between two buildings and blinks when she notice a strange glowing coming from the very small stone she was wearing around her neck and secretly hid under her cape while holding it.

"What would probably make it glow in such place..? I sense something strange about this town..." She whispered to herself. Cloud kept following the girl, but it was more and more difficult to keep up with her with the people all around. Eventually, he had lost track of her, but the small stone seemed to almost guide him in a certain direction.

Eventually he was able to catch up to her again. He then stopped where he was standing, a moderate distance between the two of them. He called out so she could hear him.

"Hey, wait!"

As he spoke these words though, he felt an odd presence coming from the direction behind him. For now, he ignored it and continued to face forward toward the girl up ahead. She slowly turned around but her face was half covered with her hood, so her face wasn't shown clearly. But the glowing stone rays can been seen through her fingers when she was holding the stone, she was slightly surprised when she also realized a very strong power in her surroundings.

"I recommend you to leave at once.. I don't want to hurt you..." She said, her voice was so soft and tender. Still he never had a chance to see her face as she was facing away. The male calling out to her had deep blue colored hair and some of it was black towards the back. Based on his clothing, it could be seen that he was a student. However, Cloud was no ordinary student.

"What? What are you talking about?!" As he heard the girl spoke, the blue rock he had continued to glow.

He was about to say something else when soon a dark energy seemed to appear behind him. Feeling the odd presence, he turned and saw two tall, shadow figures appearing from a portal. They had a dark aura coming from them.

A shadow figure was also appearing on the other side of where the girl was, as if they were trying to stop Cloud and the girl from leaving.

Cloud frowned as he faced the figures that looked like solid black shadows. "What the heck... what's going on..?" Cloud asked as he backed up, toward the caped girl, though now he had his back to her.

She was so calm and not surprised at all as if she went through this kind of scenes before, she reacted quickly by holding the back of the boy's shirt and gives herself a boost to jump highly and land on the top roof of the building they were near.

Her hood was still on, covering her face from others' view. But managed to take a peek at him quickly and noticed the rock in his hand, her eyes widen.

"Hey... Don't get caught no matter what happens..." Said calmly before she looked down the edge and noticed the shadows has vanished.

"They aren't so good at face the sun light ... Just stay out of dark places ..." Staring with a surprised look, when they landed on the roof, he had to catch his breath. He looked down the side of the building to see if he could see the shadow figures, but he didn't see them anywhere.

He then looked at the girl. "What's going on? Who are you?"

"I a—" before she had a chance to reply, some loud screams and shouts coming from the street. She blinked and walked over to the edge and saw the view of people panicking and running around while some dark shadows crawled through the streets.

She was shocked and feared something worse would happen if she didn't do anything about it," stay here..!" She said before jumping off the cliff and landing on the ground gently and lunges in front of the shadow making it swallow her inside of it.

The screams and noises of the people only gets louder and louder but the shadow have somehow stopped where it was.

"Wait!" Cloud went to the edge of the roof to see what was happening. He was about to try to get down to the street to try to help her, but before he could the shadow's movement seemed to have slowed down.

Standing on the roof, he stared to see what would happen.

His right hand opened once and closed and a small light started to glow there. "Is... is she okay?"

His lance weapon slowly started to form in his left hand, but he stayed on the roof for the time being. "I can't wait here much longer... I need to see if she's okay! Tell me she's okay!" The moment he shouted , a very strong rays of red light breaks through the dark shadows and started to shatter, all the people gasping in fear and surprised but then after the small dark pieces was blown away by the wind , a huge curved hole was made in the middle of the street and the girl laying there . Cloud's lance was now fully formed and he jumped down along the side of the building. Using the blade of the lance, he used the lance against the building to slow down his speed as he fell toward the ground.

When he was close to the ground he jumped and landed, before running toward the girl laying there.

The dark creature from before was completely gone. Many of the people were now staring, having seen Cloud going down the side of the building and the girl that had saved them. "Is she okay?" some people asked.

"What was that thing?"

Cloud laid a hand on the girl's shoulder and shook her gently. "Hey. Hey. Are you okay? Can you hear me...?" The ground beneath her turning into crystals of ice, the moment he came near her the stone in her hand started glowing strongly making her body heal instantly.

She slowly opened her eyes softly, found herself looking up at the blue sky "ugh... Where... Am I..?" Her hood slide off to her shoulder, her face was brightly shown and her hair caught all the people attention as they stood around the hole. "You're okay!" Cloud said, relieved.

"You saved us. There were some strange monsters that appeared and... Actually, don't worry about it. I'll explain later."

He was about to help her sit up when suddenly he got a good look at her face and her red hair. 'Who is this?' he thought to himself. 'Why do I feel like I've seen her before? A long time ago...? I must be imagining things.'

He started to help her up and decided they should go somewhere where she could rest and they could figure out why these things had appeared in the city.

"Alright, just follow me. I know it doesn't make sense right now but... Anyways, my name is Cloud. Nice to meet you." She was dozing off completely when he was speaking then slowly snapped out of it when she heard his last sentence and hardly balanced herself to stand on her feet.

"Thanks... The name is — "she got quiet and kind of surprised when she saw the people gathering around them and stayed silence slowly pulling her hood over her head. He looked at her briefly and then at the crowd. As they walked away, Cloud felt like he had something important to say.

"Hey... I..."

His stomach made a loud noise "I'm really hungry. "She was walking ahead into some random direction. And looks behind at him over her shoulder.

"You should probably go get something to eat..." she told him.

"Eh? And where are you going? Don't think you're going off on you own! Not after everything that's happened today!" He said before he jogged to catch up with her. "You're sticking with me until I understand what's going on," he said, crossing his arms stubbornly. She looked at him with a gaze and shrugs slightly then takes her stone necklace out and holds it as it was pitch-black.

"I used all my power during that moment ... I can't protect the citizens if something happened again... The shadows are after me so I cannot stay in this town for so long." She explained and wears the necklace around her neck again and hide it under her cape. He looked at her and blinked. "Oh... I get it then..." He thought about the blue stone he had in his pocket.

He looked forward for a moment before nodding. "Alright then. It's decided. I'll go with you until we can stop those shadow things. Maybe that's why I found you in the first place."

He walked in front of her so that she had to face him. "Well? What do you say?" She stopped and looked at him for a while, thoughtfully.

"I can't take you along.. You're not ready for this journey yet..., beside you have your friends and family around here. You can't simply just leave them behind, am I right..?" He blinked, thinking for a while. "Well, I was planning on playing video games this weekend, other than that I'm free!" He said with a determined, goofy smile. She facepalmed with a sigh, "this isn't a game.. Those shadows are dangerous... " .

She was kinda losing her balance but tried her best to stand still, pulling her hood over her face gently. "Let's just get some rest tonight and think over it and decide tomorrow morning ... How's that?" He put a hand on her shoulder to help steady her.

"Hmm... alright that sounds good." He went to get some food and offered her some as well. "Do you have a place to stay near here? You can rest at my place if you like." he faced him with a slight smile forming in her face. "Thank you for the offer.. But I am not really good at dealing with humans I prefer looking for my own place to stay in, so you would have some time with yourself to think about your decision.. "He frowned. Hopefully no more of the shadows would show up any time soon, but she would probably be okay. He nodded."Alright, but you better not try to leave tomorrow without me, got it? You can't do something like this by yourself "

She nodded and rest her hand on his that was on her shoulder and lower it down slowly.

"You better be careful though.. They come out during the night mostly ..." She looked at him solemnly.

"R-right..." He nodded. "Alright then, I'll meet you tomorrow at noon in front of the store I saw you at yesterday. See you then!" He waved happily. She waved back a bit and started to search for an inn to stay in for the night.

After few moments she found herself laying on a comfortable bed and got drifted into a deep sleep from tiredness to regain her power. As Cloud walked home, he tried to consider everything that had happened so far.

'Why did my stone lead me to her? And what was with those things from earlier...?'

As he walked home, he went by the store to get the things he had intended on getting before. He eventually arrived and tried to make sense of what was going on. Eventually he gave up though and went to sleep.

/ It's echo's first time posting one of her stories online desu~ so she hopes to hear some feedback about it *^* I hope it's good enough c: Chapter 2 will be done shortly after a while ~ Arigato!


	2. Chapter 2

/After hearing such encouraging feedback from everyone echo's know, she felt excited and decided to continue the story desu~! I hope you guys like it.

Chapter 2:

The night screen had hung down, the celestial space had become pitch black, the glittering and luminous diamond-like stars had become natural adornments, filling the empty spaces in the dark sky while the city's streets was concealed by silence underneath them from the endless arch of void-black.

Yet suddenly.. An explosion blasted out so loudly breaking down the strings of peacefulness and was heard throughout the streets. An uproarious rumble echoed in the distance which was obviously abnormal.

In his apartment, Cloud rolled over in his bed, still halfway asleep. "Uhh... why are the neighbors always so loud..." He rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, yet the clatters and dins was only getting louder and louder.

Meanwhile, a battle between the shadows and the girl started once again, she was leaping from one roof to another waiting for her stone to regain its power. The shadows right behind her shooting dark-rounded spheres all over the place and causing the building to collapse down leaving a mess-up wreckage to fall apart upon the city's streets.

Eventually, Cloud felt he needed to see what all the noise was, he looked outside feeling something is wrong and was certain about it when he saw one of the phantoms running wild up the nearby building's roof. "Darn... at least I'll be ready for them this time."

He got dressed and started heading toward the racking direction where he saw the dark creatures wondering freely around the streets yet no one was there at all, the streets were somewhat uncharted. The full moon up above gave a soft blue lighting to the city, as he ran down a sidewalk heading toward the evil creatures. Soon he found himself surrounded by them, as they emerge from under the ground.

Elsewhere, Scarlet was dodging and avoiding the creatures' attacks she noticed her stone glowing and looked down at it.

" could it be he—" she quickly unsheathed her sword from her side as it glowed red and slashed a creature down with one blow the moment she paused for a turnover and flipped up in the air to land on the edge of the building , looking around .

Cloud stopped running and stood his ground, his left hand glowing with a white light.

"Heh, thanks for making it easier on me you guys." He said enthusiastically to the shadowed phantoms ,a lance began to form in front of his left hand and when it finished, the light slowly faded and he grabbed it.

"I was beginning to get tired of running."

One of the shadows emerged a long black arm that lengthened like a whip. The dark form whipped the arm toward Cloud.

Cloud dove to the side and rolled along the ground, the whip slapping hard against the ground. Cloud slowly stood again and began running toward the nearest shadow. Another whip was thrown horizontally toward him, but Cloud jumped over it. A second whip was thrown toward him, but he flipped backward and the long shadow form passed just above him.

Continuing his flip in midair, he got his balance and wielded his lance with both arms, holding it back over his shoulder, now in midair. He swung down hard and the lance seemed to trace a path in the air down towards the shadow below while exclaiming loudly.

The shadow didn't seem to have been hit at all, but as Cloud continued to soar and land on the street again, the shadow burst open, its dark, void form sliced in half.

Pieces of thick black ink landed on Cloud's back, as he stood to his full height again and faced the rest of the shadows.

The ink started to dissolve and a small steam came from them.

'Whatever these things are, after they're destroyed, I can't let their bodies touch me. It's dissolving through my clothes.' He said inside his mind thoughtfully, as he looked at where the pieces of the shadow had landed on him.

Scarlet watched the whole battle as she bended near the edge of the building and was somewhat impressed, then she felt the building starting to struggle and shake and suddenly collapsed directly down and forward over the shadows squeezing them and shattering them into pieces.

She quickly jumped up and slashed her sword through the thin air cutting all the dark ink away from her and landed right in front of him with extremely quick movements with her sword swinging left and right she managed to block all the drops from him but missed one that landed on her shoulder .

Soon later it started vanishing, so did the ones on his back as she cased a spell and slowly looked behind at him over her shoulder. "What brought you here.. You could've been killed.." .He watched as the rest of the shadows were gone and that he had been saved from the dangerous ink.

"Whoa..that was amazing..." He stared for a while. "Thanks. And huh? Oh me? Uh... I was..." he looked around. "I was just going to the store for milk. Heh, yeah that's it I just happened to be here..." A sweatdrop appeared on the side of his face. "But anyways, we have to figure out why all these shadow things are appearing." He said trying to change the topic somehow.

Just then, two sinister figures were seen down the street a distance away. They looked human, one of them was tall and the other was normal height. A strange presence was coming from them and Cloud didn't think they were human.

They seemed to be talking to each other as they walked casually down the street.

Cloud dashed down a side street and peaked around the corner to try to listen to their conversation without being spotted. He would have pulled the girl with him, but knew that she probably wouldn't have let him. She completely stood still where she was, and looked ahead at the strangers who were coming.

She gently slid her sword back to its sheathe that was hocked up to her side under her cape as a sweet breeze passed by, the closer the strangers get the calmer she looked . "Apparently someone's been stopping the Shadows in this area the past two days..." The taller figure said. He seemed to be muscular and had a serious expression on his face. "Who do you think is behind this...?"

The normal sized figure had a more lean body type, but a cruel look on his face. "Obviously not a normal human. It should be easy to find him though."

"You think it's only one person?" the taller male asked, as they walked past the girl in the cape.

"Probably. But I'm sure we'll know once we spot them."

She walked toward Cloud looking extremely quiet and calm, not caring about the two guys that walked by and made sure her stone isn't seen. However, the truth is she made herself invisible by using the power that remained in her crystal.

"We can't stay here any longer.. Let's go to a closed place.." She muttered as she gazed up at the dark sky and the sight of the black clouds crawling over the moon's view." Looks like a storm is coming.."

As they moved along the streets, Cloud kept staring at her.

'What's going on? Did she hear what those two were saying?' He questioned himself quietly.

He kept hearing her voice repeating itself inside of his head after the two men with the strange aura had walked by.

"We can't stay here any longer.. Lets go to a closed place... Looks like a storm is coming.." Echoed the voice behind his mind.

He continued to blink and watch her as he followed behind and checked their surroundings to make sure they weren't being followed.

He could feel some odd presences not too far away, but none of them were coming in their direction. He looked at his hands and tried to relax them and calm down. A cool breeze passed by and he told himself to focus.

Finally, as they were walking, he asked. "Did something happen? Did you hear those two say something?"

"Apparently, those two are searching for us to give them some explanation to what's happening to the shadows we keep getting rid of .." She said quietly as she looked aside at him.

She actually wanted to take both of them down when they walked by but then she thought it will be better not to cause anymore damage to the city. He blinked. "So they must be the ones behind this..."

"Maybe .. maybe not because I didn't sense anything around them .. But we should keep an eye on them just in case." She grabbed his shirt and sprinted up over the buildings and settled down on the roof.

"Let's look for them from up here.." She soon noticed a thunderstorm coming by from the distance but ignored it.

During the moment, He shouted out nervously "whoa... hey wait!" Soon they were up on the roof and he glared at her. "Next time at least tell me you're going to do that!"

He relaxed again and closed his eyes inhaling quietly. He tried to sense any presences nearby, but he couldn't find any, opening his eyes again, he looked out over the city. "If they're nearby, I would've sensed their presence."

The air seemed to be getting colder as he looked out over the city. She felt someone have been watching them and slowly rested her hand on her sword's handle.

"They can be anywhere.. " Paused and looked at him a bit "and you're being a bit loud.. Calm down ".She let out a sigh when she suddenly noticed a drop of cold water on the back of her hand and looked up noticing the rain starting to shower down on them; pulling her hood on over her head.

"Hm? Grr..." he was glaring at her with an annoyed look, when he felt some rain drops and then felt the rain pouring down.

He made his lance appear and grabbed it, holding it to shield his head from most of the rain. "You gotta be kidding... it's the middle of the night... I shouldn't be out here..." .He moped "I should have stayed in bed." He complained.

"You can go back if you want I'll deal with them.." She didn't mind getting soaked as she looked down at the deserted streets.

"You couldn't handle a simple task such as this.. Can you really go in journey, Cloud-kun..?" She gazed aside at him as she spoke quietly and solemnly yet with a soft and tender tone.

"Huh?" he looked over at her. "No way! I'm coming with you. You can't do this without me. I just wish this stuff would happen during noontime after lunch, and when it was warmer out."

In the distance, he heard a large roar. It was coming from the direction of where he had first met the girl who stood beside him. It sounded huge, much bigger than any shadow they had faced so far.

He gained a serious look on his face. 'Right,' he told himself. 'Time to do this.' She already made a move by leaping toward the sound, using the buildings roofs to make it easier for her to reach there.

A thunder bursting out between the dark clouds and the gloomy sky when the rain started pouring heavily making it hard to see from the distance. He watched her head toward the sound of the loud roaring. "Man... how does she jump like that...?"

Then something caught his attention down in the street below the building where he was standing. Cloud looked down and saw a tall, muscular man staring up at him. It was the large man that he had seen walking down the street before. But this time, he was alone, the other person wasn't with him.

Cloud frowned and then was about to start heading toward the huge roaring, when suddenly he saw the large man facing him completely.

Cloud had to go down toward the street anyway, since he couldn't jump across the rooftops. When he got down to the street, he was about to run toward the roaring, but the man spoke up.

"Where do you think you're going, kid?"

Cloud turned to face him. The man continued to speak, "Don't interfere here. You don't want to get involved with battles that doesn't concern you." The man's hand clinched, opened and closed.

Cloud stared at him, not completely understanding.

Elsewhere, in the distance where the roaring was coming from, there was a giant black dragon made of shadows in the city. Only the dragon's chest and head could be seen, and the chest part was coming out from the ground. It looked like the dragon was trying to come out from a massive crack in the ground, but wasn't able to come out completely. Even so, the dragon's head and chest were almost as tall as a tall building.

The giant shadow dragon roared and multiple mini dragons made of shadow started forming and were coming from it and spread out flying around the city, destroying lamps and running into cars and buildings. Several of the small dragons spotted the caped girl and flew toward her, bearing their teeth and flapping their talon wings violently.

Even though Cloud wasn't close enough to the dragon to see what was happening, he could sense something powerful had arrived.

He turned toward the man he was near again, and the man was now surrounded by a dark aura. "I'm only going to tell you one more time," the man said, as his muscles seemed to bulk up and his body got even bigger. "Go home. Don't try to stop us kid..!"

/Let echo chan knows what you guys think about it desu~ Chapter 3 will be out next week hopefully desu x3


End file.
